Hurts like hell
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Tony is left alone after the battle in Siberia. Then, for some reason, he wakes up alone in a dark place, without pants and with a creep he cannot see talking nonsense. Just a normal day in the life of Tony Stark after all. Post!CACW.


**Omg, I'm gonna cry.**  
 **It's been almost TWO YEARS since I uploaded something here.**  
 **And look at me! I'll be something in English! Great development right here.**  
 **So, more A/N at the end. Enjoy this.**

 **Post CACW.**

* * *

This was the cherry that certainly topped the ice cream of problems of his life, just wonderful. He was still getting over Steve literally breaking his heart, and beating the heck out of him, and now he was kidnapped by some strange villain that didn't care less about his feelings.

Ha! As if someone ever did.

Whatever, he knew better than to get depressed while being in who-knows-well, half naked and with your head doing a party without your permission. Ok, maybe he knew two out of the three current situations more than anybody, c'mon, he was young once.

He sat up, his head still spinning and hurting like hell. Well, time to organize the unfortunate last events. The last memory that came to his mind was he, being alone at the compound –bad idea number one- and drinking himself into oblivion –and an even worse idea number two-.

''Hello? Is Mr. Kidnapper here?'' Nobody answered, ok fine. He was alone. And it seemed like in a big-ass place.

 _Now you may think you're alone._

He startled, that sudden voice out of nowhere was the least he was expecting.

''Well, it seems like I am… whatever, you going to tell me where I am or what?'' He was tired, very tired. Mr. mysterious could suck a sock…

 _Oh Mr. Stark, you wish… but I cannot. Not yet at least._

So the creepy bastard wanted something, fine. Didn't everyone want something from him those days?

''Ok, I get it… what do you want?'' He said with a bored voice.

He couldn't see anything, a little of light filtrated from the highest windows but besides the horrendous ceiling that seemed to be in its last working years, he couldn't describe the place. He concentrated then on himself, he was handcuffed, without pants, just his briefs and his somehow wet socks, he shrugged at the sensation. Oh so now people knew how to really make someone suffer those days.

 _What I want Mr. Stark, it's to make people realize. You see, I had been looking at you for a long time…_

Creep.

 _Especially since your…_ rupture _with your team. So I told myself, you're really important, why don't people see that? Like that I made a plan, if they couldn't see that for themselves, someone had to make them. And that someone had to be me, as you see… I care deeply for you Mr. Stark._

Tony shuddered. What was this guy talking about?

''Are you some kind of groupie? See, I can take a picture with you, ok? There's no problem…'' He was starting to stress-more.

 _I made a call, let's see who cares enough to come to your rescue. And then… we'll see._

''Hmm, ok. Remember me why are you doing this?'' He was certainly not panicking right now. What was this weirdo talking about?

There was a sudden shatter sound followed by the last voice he wanted to hear-or expected.

''Tony?'' It was Mr. no-longer-patriotic-righteous. And surprise! He seemed worried. He repeated his name again as Tony didn't respond.

''I'm here Steve.'' He said tiredly.

He heard footsteps coming his way, so he closed his eyes. He was not ready for this confrontation, this talk; he was still raw open and tired.

''Thanks God. What happened to you? Let's get you outta here.'' He began to try and break him free from the handcuffs.

 _Captain, I see you're the one that came here. Surprising since what you decided to do last time you were alone._

''Who's there?'' He said while stopping trying to get Tony free.

 _Don't panic my dear Captain; I will not hurt you… I'm doing this just for the sake of science._

He reassumed to try and get him free. They were not talking, and the tension was almost touchable. Tony wanted to hysterically laugh.

 _Mr. Stark is someone I deeply respect, and I had for a very long time. But recently he seems out of himself, and I don't like it. After having studied him intensely I realized it was your fault, the entire team's._

He finally broke Tony's restraints and helped him to get up.

''Thank you.'' He muttered.

''What are you paining to do us?''

 _I'm not going to harm you Captain Rogers… or maybe I could? That's what my experiment is about. You give hope, and then destroy it easily and fast._

''Let's go, he's not going to do anything… c'mon, this way.'' They ignored the voice and then grabbed Tony by the bicep and started half-running towards the direction he had entered.

They went out of the place, it seemed like an old hangar, and it was midnight, oh so that's why there was no light. But what really was worrying him was the easiness they had escaped… if is they had actually made it.

''Cap, this is weird…'' He started saying, and then a loud noise, a cold sensation in his chest and he locked eyes with Steve, who had his wide open.

''Isn't it great to kill when you least expect it? Give hope and then finish it.'' It seemed like the voice from before, but now the man was standing mere meters away behind Tony, gun in hand.

''Why did you do this?!'' He heard Steve scream. Why was he screaming, this wasn't the first time he got shot, or harmed or… whatever. He fell to the ground.

''I just wanted to end his suffering, he appreciated all of you, and you left him all along in that big compound, very false of you to say that you care now.''

Tony wasn't paying attention now, just seeing the night sky. So he was going to die? With only briefs, a worn out shirt and wet socks on, what a shame. He felt Steve besides him at some point while he started to loose conscience.

''Tony?!'' He touched his chest, he shuddered. Memories flashed to his mind… yeah, he was so-not-prepared for this yet. Steve seemed to notice and guilt came to his eyes.

 _Oh._ Tony thought.

''It's ok… I'm ok.'' He said, and faded away.

* * *

 ** _Woah, what is this end?_ You would ask.  
Well... Idk. (?) I love open endings what can I say.  
This is my first time trying to write something for StevexTony, even as ambiguous as this.  
Civil War destroyed me.  
This was done under pressure for an English homework. (And I got the complete note, cool!)**

 **I still have author's block. And I'm right now struggling with a creation of 15k+ words. (For English too)  
I cry.**

 **English isn't my first language so give me some REVIEWS, and tell me your thoughts on this and whatever you feel the need to tell me. Just do it!**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
